


Diamante Negro

by BloodyMoonMist



Series: Si Tony fuera... [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity Gems, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMoonMist/pseuds/BloodyMoonMist
Summary: Tony nunca había sido quien decía ser, y para ser honestos ni siquiera sabía quién era personalmente. Cuando el Dr. Strange detuvo a Thanos, dispuesto a intercambiar la Gema del Tiempo, algo despertó en él (mejor dicho ella) que cambio las cosas…





	1. Titán y antes, el despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee. Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar  
> N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War. Y de A single Pale Rose.

El dolor era bastante molesto, afortunadamente tenia practica para no perder la concentración de su apariencia, el de un hombre de mediana edad (cuando en realidad no era así). A pesar que su nombre era Anthony Edward Stark, él había nacido como una mujer. Howard ni se molestó en escuchar el sexo de su recién nacido cuando decidió nombrarlo, vaya decepción que se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía un heredero sino una heredera. María Stark era la única que sabía la verdad sobre su hija Anthony, pues María tenía un secreto que se llevó a la tumba y eso era que estaba estéril. Anthony había sido el resultado de la desesperación por ser madre de María y la desesperación de un ser de otro planeta y dimensión por terminar su soledad.

* * *

En uno de sus viajes de caridad María, tomando un paseo por una selva de Indonesia (hablando sola sobre su deseo de ser madre), se encontró con un ser bastante peculiar, una enorme mujer con un diamante negro incrustado en su pecho. La mujer tenía un voz suave pero melancólica, unos ojos bastantes tristes, un largo cabello negro y ondulado y su piel oscura tenía un brillo de otro mundo. La mujer le pregunto sobre su tristeza y María por alguna razón decidió confiar en la extraña mujer, le conto sobre su deseo de ser madre, de su incapacidad para hacerlo y la tristeza que le causaba, la Stark a cambio le pregunto sobre su melancolía y tristeza. La mujer de gran tamaño se introdujo como Diamante Negro, le informo que era de un planeta en otra dimensión que por alguna razón termino ahí en la Tierra, pero no tenía la manera de regresar a casa con los de su especie, las Gemas. El como ya tenía un par de siglos ahí y la tristeza que le causaba el estar sola.

María mientras estaba en Indonesia haciendo eventos de caridad, decidió hacerle compañía a Diamante Negro. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse, la Gema decidió hacer lo que había hecho Diamante Rosa (aun no comprendía como las otras Diamantes no se habían dado cuenta que Rose Quartz era Diamante Rosa, y que Steven era Diamante Rosa, como le gustaría estar presente cuando las otras se dieran cuenta de la verdad, las otras no la tomaban en cuenta así que no vio por qué informarles de los planes que tenía la pequeña diamante), crear un semi-humano, dándole instrucciones a María y lo que pasaría, la mujer humana acepto sin pensarlo dos veces. Diamante Negro se aseguró que cuando renaciera su diamante quedara oculto hasta que las circunstancias fueran adecuadas.

Cuando Anthony Edward Stark nació (la verdad María no pudo cambiar la opinión de Howard sobre el nombre), empezó la fascinación por los diamantes negros de María, en especial los que le regalaba a Tony (fue cuando María se dio cuenta de que Diamante Negro no recordaba su vida antes de renacer como Tony, su fascinación por dicha joya se debía a la mujer que llevaba el mismo nombre que la piedra preciosa, por concederle su deseo acosta de su propia vida.). Tony no entendía por qué los diamantes negros, pero hacían a su madre feliz, así que los aceptaba. Luego Tony entendió la razón de su nombre (su padre quería un hijo no una hija), así que hizo todo lo posible para complacer a su padre, dándose cuenta que podía cambiar su apariencia y ocultar que era una chica, ella decidió vivir como un hombre a pesar de que eso no la hacía feliz, pero al menos ya tenía la aprobación de su padre. María al principio no estaba feliz pero termino por acceder por deseo de Howard. Tony vivió y creció como un hombre, una mentira, a pesar de que no era muy feliz, en algunas ocasiones simplemente quería terminar con la farsa y ser una mujer, regresar a ser feliz como lo era cuando era una niña, antes de ser _El Tony Stark_.

* * *

El dolor de la apuñalada era bastante molesto, porque la distraía, lo distraía.

-¡Detente! Perdona su vida y te daré la gema. – la voz de Strange llamo la atención de todos

-No lo hagas – le pide Tony, algo le distrae, hay algo en su mente que está tratando de llamarle la atención, escucha a Thanos decir algo pero no entiende lo que dice.

Tiene que detener a Strange. Tomando impulso de suelta del agarre de Thanos, su herida empieza a sangrar con más abundancia, pero no lo detiene, no se detiene. Usando los propulsores se lanza contra el hechicero, algo se rompe en el interior de Tony. Algo inesperado pasa cuando Tony tiene contacto con Stephen. Una luz brillante los envuelve a los dos, cuando la luz desaparece, ni Strange ni Stark estaban presentes, en lugar de los dos hombres hay una mujer que les dobla en estatura, ella es muy alta, muy grande, como el Hulk y Thanos mismo en estatura.

 Ella tiene el cabello largo, ondulado y negro, con canas en los costados como los de Strange. Los ojos de un color gris-azulado pero con la pupila en forma de diamante, La Capa de Levitación se había ajustado a su tamaño y se movía suavemente en la inexistente briza, sin embargo tenía una capucha que cubría la cabeza de la mujer. Ella estaba usando un vestido negro parecido a los ropajes que tenía el Dr. Strange, sin embargo sus zapatillas tenían la consistencia de metal como Iron Man, pero de color negro, su pecho era cubierto por una versión modificada de la armadura, en color negro, el Reactor Arc brillaba suavemente, un poco más arriba de donde estaba el reactor, un bello diamante negro brillaba con intensidad ante la luz del reactor. Los antebrazos y sus manos estaban cubiertos por la armadura en tonos negros. Su piel era de un bello color olivo, bronceada como si hubiese sido besado por el sol. La verdad ella formaba una figura bastante hermosa e intimidante.

-Stark…Strange… ¿Que…? ¿Qué paso? Yo… Yo soy…Yo soy una fusión, pero ¿Cómo? – se oía la suave voz de la mujer. Recuerdos de que era actualmente pasaron por su mente (fue de esta manera que supo que era una fusión), no solo eso sino también algunos fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas, imágenes de un mundo diferente.

-Tu truco no te ayudará Stark – Thanos le dice mientras la ve

-Yo no soy Stark, ni Strange, yo soy Stephony – le respondió la mujer de gran estatura – tu no entiendes a las gemas, no las mereces.

Los presentes estaban confundidos, no sabían lo que estaba pasando, hace unos momentos había dos hombres de Terra, y ahora había una mujer en su lugar. Una mujer que parecía como una diosa guerrera, una hechicera antigua y moderna a la vez. Se veía tan cool en la opinión de Peter Quill y Peter Parker. Formando una espada y un escudo negros Stephony se lanzó contra Thanos. La batalla resultante es de otro mundo. Stephony usa la magia de Strange, las armas de Iron Man, y las armas negras que la parecían ser de ellas así como energía negra, manipulación de sombras y gravedad. Thanos le sigue el ritmo no por sus habilidades sino por la fuerza de las Gemas del Infinito.

El objetivo de la mujer era el guantelete, sin embargo Thanos se había dado cuenta que por alguna razón las Gemas del Infinito no reaccionaban como era debido, sus ataques eran más débiles de lo normal, los portales eran algo inestables y tardaban más en formarse, las Gemas del Infinito se estaban resistiendo al mando de Thanos. En un golpe de suerte, le dio la ventaja a Stephony, ella logro quitar el guantelete de la mano del Titan Loco, sin embargo no lo uso, con la distracción y el shock que el Titan estaba pasando fue suficiente para decapitarlo. Convocando una lanza, la clava en la cabeza de Thanos.

Enfocándose en la Gema del Alma, la enorme mujer logro liberar a Gamora. Eso causo que perdiera la concentración y causo la perdida de la fusión. Stephen se sentía bastante perturbado por la sincronía que tenía y lo bien que se sentía al estar fusionado con Tony. Se dio cuenta de que los eventos ocurridos no se los había mostrado la Gama del Tiempo, esta era una posibilidad no vista. Tony ya no era un él, sino un ella, una mujer joven muy bella, el rector brillaba en su pecho pero de igual manera lo hacia el diamante negro que estaba ausente anteriormente. Lo sabía porque la armadura había destapado parte del pecho de la joven mujer para dejar relucir el diamante.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el hechicero no tardo en preguntar viendo a Stark

-Algo inusual – le respondió la ahora mujer Tony

-El señor Stark, es ahora una mujer… - inicio Spider Man

-Siempre he sido una mujer, nací siendo una mujer con el nombre de Anthony Edward Stark, así que no te preocupes por eso, sigo siendo Tony. Y cuantas veces tengo que decirlo el Sr. Stark era mi padre, yo soy solo Tony.

-¿En realidad lo eres? – pregunto el ex neurocirujano.

\- Si lo soy, lo soy ahora, yo ya no soy Diamante Negro, bueno aún sigo siendo Diamante Negro, pero también yo solo soy Tony. Ahora soy Tony pero fue Diamante Negro quien me creo a base de ella misma, su esencia es la mía. Pero este no es el momento de discutir este tipo de cosas, tenemos que regresar a la Tierra para detener a las fuerzas de Thanos que están actualmente allá. 


	2. Tierra, su pasado y presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra termina al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee. Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar  
> N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War. Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Gamora se levantó lentamente, ya no estaba en el lugar donde Thanos la arrojo, ni tampoco en el interior de la Gema del Alma. A juzgar por las ruinas, ella podía deducir que actualmente se encontraba en Titán, el hogar natal de Thanos. No muy lejos de ella había una lanza negra donde la cabeza de su padre yacía clavada, aun lado estaba el Guantelete del Infinito.

Quill, Mantis, Drax, Nebula y un niño se acercaron a donde ella estaba, cerca de ella estaba un hombre con una capa roja, y una joven mujer, parecían sorprendidos de algo, Gamora estaba atónita, Thanos estaba muerto y por la expresión de Nebula ella tampoco lo podía creer.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el hombre de la capa roja le pregunta a la joven mujer

-Algo inusual – le respondió la joven.

-El señor Stark, es ahora una mujer… – inicio el niño que Gamora no conocía

-Siempre he sido una mujer, nací siendo una mujer con el nombre de Anthony Edward Stark, así que no te preocupes por eso, sigo siendo Tony. Y cuantas veces tengo que decirlo el Sr. Stark era mi padre, yo soy solo Tony. – La mujer, Tony le dijo al niño

-¿En realidad lo eres? – el hombre le pregunto

\- Si lo soy, lo soy ahora, yo ya no soy Diamante Negro, bueno aún sigo siendo Diamante Negro, pero también yo solo soy Tony. Ahora soy Tony pero fue Diamante Negro quien me creo a base de ella misma, su esencia es la mía. Pero este no es el momento de discutir este tipo de cosas, tenemos que regresar a la Tierra para detener a las fuerzas de Thanos que están actualmente allá.

-Ella tiene razón, Thanos mando a la Tierra miembros de la Orden Negra para la recuperación de las Gemas del Tiempo y la Mente – agrego la de piel verdosa

-Gamora – dice Quill mientras se lanza a abrazarla.

-No hay tiempo que perder – Gamora dice nuevamente mientras es abrazada fuertemente por Star Lord.

-Stephen – le llama Tony mientras le extiende su mano

-¿Qué? – le pregunta el ahora identificado Stephen

-Es mejor que Stephony sea quien termine con esta guerra sin sentido – le dice y Gamora queda confundida, no sabe quién es Stephony, pero Quill parece saber quién es, sus ojos brillan por la emoción y ell no sabe si deba sentir celos de esa misteriosa Stephony.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? Una vez que esto termine quiero una explicación – le dice

-Baila conmigo – le dice

-¿Qué? – Stephen repite su pregunta y Gamora no lo culpa ella también esta confundida, y que tiene que ver el baile con eso, ¿acaso todos los Terranos (¿Terrícolas?) eran igual, solucionaban las cosas con un baile?

-Baila conmigo – repite

-Te oí la primera vez, ¿Por qué? –

-Es la manera más fácil de sincronizarnos para formar a Stephony –

-…- el hombre la mira con una cara totalmente vacía, completamente inexpresiva.

-Hablo enserio – le dice – la verdad no sé cómo paso la primera vez.

-Bien, pero quiero una explicación cuando todo esto termine – le dice el hombre mientras la toma de la mano y coloca su otra mano en la cintura de la joven, ella responde poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro de su compañero

Unos pocos pasos de su baile han sido dados cuando empiezan a brillas, Stephony  aparece y toma la lanza y el guantelete. Los guardianes, junto a Nebula y Peter entran a la nave de Quill, mientras Stephony sube por fuera. Quill la enciende y empieza a ganar altitud, pero antes de que los pilotos de la nave puedan hacer algo, Stephony usa la Gema del Espacio para llegar a la Tierra, su punto de enfoque, Visión y la Gema de la Mente.

* * *

Al llegar a Wakanda vía la Gema del espacio, todos se detienen a ver su entrada, ella salta de su lugar mientras que Quill trata de aterrizar. Lo que llama la atención de todos en la lanza con la cabeza de Thanos clavada en ella que tiene sujetada en su mano derecha y el guantelete en su mano izquierda.

Entre el poder de Thor y Stephony, los soldados de Thanos fueron vencidos con facilidad y rapidez. Ella había ocultado el guantelete para evitar que se perdiera en el caos. Ella se negaba a usar las Gemas del Infinito con la excepción a la Gema del Espacio.

* * *

Al terminar los Guardianes de la Galaxia así como los Ex Vengadores y los Vengadores se reunieron y pronto se les unió Wong. Al parecer todos querían una explicación, lo que molestaba  a Stephony, su molestia provenía de mayor parte de Tony, porque a pesar del tiempo pasado no los podía perdonar, no podía olvidar. Podía sentir como Stephen trataba de reconfortarla, al parecer tampoco estaba feliz, entendía la razón de su molestia, de su dolor y los sentimientos de traición que había muy en el fondo de su ser. Su ira porque ella había tratado de advertirles que algo como esto iba a pasa, que alguien como Thanos venía, pero no le creyeron, no la escucharon y la hicieron sentir insignificante y desesperada hasta el punto donde Ultron fue el resultado, su manera de tratar de fortalecer sus fuerzas en la forma de los acuerdos, solo para que la mayoría se pusieran en su contra y ella terminara casi muerta en el frío siberiano.

-¿Quién eres y donde esta Tony? – pregunta Steve

-No tengo por responderte, no te debo nada y tú no tienes derecho a exigir cosas de mí. – ella responde de manera fría

-Solo queremos saber que paso con Tony, en especial ya que estas usando el rector – Natasha interviene mirándola de pies a cabeza

-Como he dicho antes no les debo nada – la molestia que sentía Stephen era amplificada y sentida por Stephony

-umm,uh Stephony – inicia Spider Man

-¿Que sucede chico? – le pregunta

-Creo que será mejor que de un tipo de explicación

-Bien pero no esperen mucho

-¿Y qué hay de Stephen? – pregunta Wong mientras la mira

-Responderé a tus preguntas en privado después

-De acuerdo – le dice el hechicero mientras mira la mira fijamente

* * *

Todos van al palacio y entran a un cuarto de conferencias donde todos se sentaron con la excepción de Stephony, ella era demasiado grande para las sillas que estaban en la sala de reuniones, así que opto por conjurar un cómodo cojín y se sentó en el.

-Que quieren saber – dijo mas no era una pregunta

-Para empezar, ¿quién eres? y ¿Dónde está Tony? – le pregunta Steve

-Soy Stephony, y lo de mas no es de tu incumbencia – le responde la joven

-Esa no es la manera de hablar, estamos tratando de se…

-No responderé a lo que no quiera responder, aceptan eso o me voy sin responder más preguntas – lo interrumpe con clara molestia en su expresión y tono

-Fuiste tú quien asesino a Thanos – pregunta Gamora

-Así es

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones en la Midgard es claro que no eres humana? – pregunta Thor

-No tengo intenciones ocultas, solo quiero vivir en paz y tranquilidad

-¿Qué eres y cuál es tu relación con Tony? – le interroga Rhodes

-Yo soy quien soy, y dejémoslo en eso. Mi relación con Tony es complicada, siempre lo ha sido.

Los presentes no estaban felices por la forma en la cual Stephony les respondía, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Tenían planeado hacer más preguntas, como el que paso con el guantelete pero de repente Stephony se levanta, desvanece su cojín y se va sin importarle que los otros estaban llamándola.  

* * *

Usando un portal se va una zona remota

-¿Por qué me he marchado ? – pregunta en voz alta

-la verdad mi paciencia se acabó, no los tolero más – se responde a si misma – ¿quién eres? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién somos?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé quién soy realmente 

-Te molestaría si usa la Gema del Tiempo para averiguarlo

-La verdad no, pero no evita el miedo que siento al saber qué es lo que encontraremos

-Yo estoy aquí, estaré contigo

-Gracias

Con eso Stephony comienza el movimiento requerido para activar la gema y pronto se encuentra con una gran cantidad de información.

Ella puede ver a Diamante Negro su interacción con Diamante Blanco, como con el tiempo Diamante Negro quedo olvidada en las sombras, con solo su Perla Negra y sus Onix, ver la destrucción de HomeWorld, las colonizaciones de los otros diamantes, los planes de Diamante Rosa, la rebelión, la fusión de Zafiro y Rubí en Garnet, la falsa quebrantura, el ataque de los otros diamantes a la Tierra, como Diamante Blanco se reusó a escucharla, la corrupción de las gemas, la tristeza de Diamante Azul, la insistencia de Diamante Amarillo, como ella como Diamante Negro había sido olvidada, el nacimiento de Steven y los inicios de su vida, la fusión de Steven y Connie en Stevonnie, el extraño incidente que la envió a esa Tierra, su intento de regresar a su supuesto hogar, su soledad, el conocer a Maria Stark sus interacciones, su última conversación.

_-Ya no podré venir a verte – dice la humana_

_-Lo sé, pero agradezco la compañía que me has hecho_

_-Te voy a extrañar – dice Maria_

_-Creo que hay una forma de concederte tu deseo – Diamante Negro dice con suavidad – solo pido que cuides bien del bebé_

_-¿Que tengo que hacer? – pregunta Maria emocionada, Diamante negro solo sonríe y le da una hoja con instrucciones_

_-Solo sigue las instrucciones, me tomo tiempo escribirlo de forma tan chiquita pero al parecer aun es bastante grande, pero bueno, cuida bien del bebé, lo más importante es el diamante que tengo en mi pecho cuídalo y sigue las instrucciones – y con eso Diamante Negro se desvanece en una nube de humo dejando el diamante solo en el suelo, Maria lo recoge con una sonrisa triste._

Ella ve lo que Maria hace, el nacimiento de Anthony, como la niña crece y toma sus decisiones, su tristeza, deseo de aceptación y la mentira, la infelicidad que viene con esa decisión pero su terquedad por vivir de esa manera, y todo lo que siguió después hasta ese preciso momento. La gema se cierra y las fuertes emociones de Stephen hacen que pierda la sincronización de la fusión y se separan.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta el hombre

-Ya tenía el amor y aprobación de mamá, pero ella no me entendía como lo hacía papá así que buscaba su aprobación y amor, pero nunca fue suficiente, yo nunca fui lo suficientemente buena, yo jamás llegué a sobrepasar o igualar a Capitán América, siempre viví en la sombra de Steve Rogers. Nada de lo que he hecho ha sido suficiente incluso ahora hay personas que prefieren al capitán que a mí.

-Pero lo eres, eres mejor que el

-gracias

-no tienes que agradecérmelo, tonta – le dice mientras que con una mano toma su barbilla para levantar su rostro y con la otra la toma de la cintura para jalarla más cerca de él. Suelta su barbilla y pone su mano en la mejilla de la chica, con su pulgar la acaricia suavemente mientras se inclinas a besarla

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunta Tony antes que sus labios se toquen ambos se miran fijamente a los ojo, Stephen se acerca mas

-14 millones 605 posibles futuros vi, te vi dar todo lo que tenías para proteger al universo y con cada posible futuro visto no puede evitar respetarte, admirarte y eventualmente amarte. Nuestra sincronización es como la de Garnet o Stevonnie, tu deseo de detenerme y protegerme así como mi creciente amor por ti fue lo que activo tu diamante a fusionarnos, quédate conmigo. – le responde el hechicero sus labio casi tocándose

-Primero tengo que hablar con Pepper, nuestro compromiso estaba destinado a fallar desde el momento en que apareció la nave en forma de dona, pero por cortesía lo mejor sería esperar un poco, conocernos mejor, tú sabes mucho de mí pero me gustaría conocerte mejor. Después que solucione mis asuntos pendientes con Pepper, soy toda tuya

-Ya le eres – le dice mientras sonríe, la capa de levitación los cubre a ambos mientras que Stephen la besa suavemente, el beso es gentil y corto, ambos sonríen mientras se abrazan su paz es interrumpido por la voz de VIERNES

-uumm jefe, la señorita Potts está en la línea…


End file.
